Breakaway
by Infinities Lover
Summary: "NOOOO! Stay away from meeeee! I don't wanna sing!" she cried. Natsu rounded a corner and stepped in front of Lucy catching her. "Natsu!" she shouted, relief on her face then she saw his eyes. "No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed. Natsu smirked.


**Seirei: Heyo! I said I wasn't going to update but I am going to upload this real quick. This is just a one-shot about Natsu and Lucy, with music!**

**Loke: Don't forget to say that you don't own anything.**

**Seirei: Right...*sigh* I don't own Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima or Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Review please minna! And sorry if the ending kinda sucks. =/ I was running low on fuel and idea's for how it would end... But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breakaway<strong>_

"Lu-chan~!" shouted a certain blue-haired bookwarm.

"Levy-chan!" came a happy shout from a certain blonde girl. "There you are! I was wondering when you were gonna show up!"

"Heheh! Sorry Lu-chan!" her friend replied. "Natsu held me up. Bunch of stupid questions, about a bunch of stupid things." Levy explained.

Lucy giggled at her friend. "Same old Natsu!" she laughed with her friend. The two of them started walking, heading towards the Library. The two shared a dorm with a young girl named Wendy. They were planning on stopping at Library on their way back to their dorm room.

Levy giggled in response, as she fell in step with her friend.

"So what kinda stupid stuff was he asking about?" Lucy asked.

"The norm. Weird stuff that he says has to do with school, I start to listen but then smack him, because it has nothing to do with reality even."

"Why do you still listen to his questions?"

Levy smiled sadly with a sigh. She then straightened up. "Because one day I hope that Natsu will realize that he needs to actually become smart!" she said, determination strong in her voice, as if she was able to make him smarter.

"Well he is sort of smart, but he plays dumb all the time. I think it's because of his past..." Lucy whispered the ending to Levy quietly.

Levy's eyes widened. "_You_ know about his past?" she practically shouted.

Lucy panicked and stuffed her hands over Levy's mouth. "Sssh! Don't scream it to the whole Dorm!" she hissed.

Levy nodded silently, her eyes still wide. Lucy sighed in relief. "I swore to him not to tell _anyone_. But I'll _only_ tell you this. Igneel's not his biological father." she whispered into her blue-haired friend's ear.

Levy nodded, silently as she took it all in.

"You have to _swear_ to me that you won't tell anyone! Not even Wendy!" she growled, not noticing that a certain pink-haired boy was walking up to them. He'd heard what she just told Levy.

"Swear not to tell anyone what?" Natsu asked his blonde best friend. The only person he trusted enough to recieve the knowledge of his past.

Lucy jumped and stifled a shriek. Her eyes were wide with panic, and Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you Luce?" he asked.

"No-nothing, Natsu! Nothing at all! Just forget _anything_ you heard! _Anything!_" she repeated, the word. Her voice sounded kinda panicky, but Natsu ignored it.

"Okay, so whatcha doin' Luce?" he asked as he bounced up and down once.

Lucy sighed and grinned, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to the Library with Levy. Then we're meeting up with Wendy at our dorm room to get ready for the big group hang out Loke's having off campus." Lucy told him. "You _are_ going right?" she asked.

Natsu grinned at his friend. "Of course! Who else is gonna protect you from some drunk idiots?" he grinned his big toothy grin.

Levy smirked at her, now, blushing blonde friend and dorm mate, and moved to slip away. "Welllll," she said, drawing out the end of the word. "I'll let you two be alone. See you later, Natsu! Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smirk and winked at Lucy.

The blushing blonde's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide. "Wha-what...?" she demanded. "Levy!" she cried.

Levy's smirked stayed in place as she raised a hand in a waving gesture, and started jogging into the Library.

Natsu gulped silently. Lucy didn't notice. No one knew about his crush on the blonde. Heck he didn't even know about it. He'd tried getting information out of Levy with weird questions. She'd start to listen but then smack him and storm off. He had sighed and headed towards ther girls dorm, in search of his best friend. Lucy and Levy had been talking when he walked up, and now Levy had left the two of them all alone.

In Natsu's head he was blushing but he didn't show that. Natsu didn't blush. Lucy, on the other hand blushed like crazy at her so called 'friends' actions.

Lucy coughed ackwardly, still blushing. "Um..." she said, looking down. "Umm if you want you can come with me, it doesn't matter. I uhh still have to the library." she said quickly and just loud enough for Natsu to hear. Just as quickly she started walking towards her destination.

"Uhh yeah okay..." he said and ran to catch up with her.

For the most part they walked together in silence. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked up suddenly at her voice. "Yeah Luce?"

Lucy blushed, trying to figure out how to ask the question she so _greatly_ wanted to ask her pink-haired best friend. She found the courage to start the conversation, hoping to have it lead to her question...but she couldn't. Not now at least.

"Luce?" he asked.

She blushed hard and coughed ackwardly. "Uhh what do you think Loke's party'll be like?" she asked instead.

Natsu blinked. "Huh. I think he told me and the guys that he was having a singing thing, cause he wanted to hear the girls sing." he said.

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "Wha-what?" she shrieked.

"SSH!" a librarian scolded her.

Lucy blushed and bowed to the woman who glared at her as she returned to her work.

"Why would he do that?" she hissed quietly to Natsu.

Said boy shrugged. "Dunno. Gray's the one who asked him, while we skipped class." he said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "Skipped class?" she asked.

Natsu gulped. "Uhhh...,It won't happen again I swear Luce!" he promised her, hoping not to get killed.

Lucy growled, but sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Forget it..." she moaned, and dropped her head onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Ugh...I'm screwed and it's all Loke's fault. I hate singing..." she moaned.

Natsu gulped nervously. Not because he was scared that Lucy would do somehting to him...It was where she was. "Ummm, ahh...Well maybe he won't make people sing. Maybe it's only if you _want_ to sing?" he told her.

She perked up imediatly. "Really? That might happen? Yes! Thank you so much Natsu!" she cried softly and pulled him into a giant hug.

Nattsu blushed and said nothing. Slowly he responded and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and hugged her back. Little did her know that the blonde in his arms was blushing like crazy too.

(=^.^=)

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed as she stormed into the dorm room that she shared with Levy and Wendy.

"Oh! Lu-chan you're back!" Levy said as her head came from around the corner with a small smirk. "How was spending time with Natsu? Hm?" she asked.

"LEVY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lucy screamed. She dropped her bag on the ground in the doorway and ran at her friend.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called, causing Lucy to freeze. "Lucy-san! Levy-san! We have to hurry! You guys got back late so we're going to be late for Loke-san's party!" she said hurrying into the room.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh crap..." she moaned and bolted into her room. Levy followed her example and bolted into her own room.

"Guys! Natsu says that Loke might force us all to sing!" Lucy shouted from her room.

"What?" Levy shouted. "I can't sing!" she cried.

Wendy sighed and walked out of her room. "I hope that doesn't happen." she said and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Me too." Lucy and Levy said at the same time as they stepped out of their rooms at the same time.

They looked at each other and giggled. They'd changed out of their school uniforms and into more comfortable clothes.

Lucy was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink tank top, and converse. She had a small pink bag that held her cell phone, wallet, and anything else small she'd need.

Levy was wearing a denim skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and a blue short sleeved shirt, with silver flats. She had a blue bag thaat held her cell and wallet.

Wendy had on a cute light blue dress that had one pocket that held her cell phone. She had silver flats as well.

Once their small giggle fest was over they left their dorm and headed to meet the others at Loke's party.

(=v.v=)

Lucy, Levy, and Wendy had met up with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and some of the other boys half way there.

"So, Natsu where's Loke?" Lucy asked, as she and Natsu fell instep in the front of the group.

Natsu grinned and shrugged as he threw an arm casually over Lucy's shoulders. "Who knows? Baka probably left an hour or two ago trying to get his precious party ready, with a bunch of girls." he laughed.

Lucy laughed with him. "Yeah, you're probably right." she said. She looked down and sighed. "I hope I don't have to sing...I think I suck at singing..."

Natsu pulled her closer to his side, causing Lucy to look up at him and blush. "Na-Natsu...?" she asked.

"Don't say that, Luce. I bet you can sing great." he told her.

Lucy smiled, her blush still with them. "Thanks Natsu...but I'm not so sure." she said.

Natsu grinned his grin and poked her in the cheek with his other hand, since his other arm was around her shoudlers. "Stop saying that." he said.

Lucy laughed and nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Alright, alright!" she giggled. "So how did Loke convince some of the guys, like _Gajeel_, to go?" she asked.

"Gajeel? Easy. I'll quote this for you." he said then coughed, theatrically. "Gajeel: _'Why should I go to your stupid lame-ass party, annoying playboy?'_ Loke: _'Levy's going to be there.'_ Gajeel: _'...Whatever...'_ Loke: _'I already talked to Lucy, Levy, and Wendy. I'm going to Erza and the others next.'_ Me: _'Loke..Dude...He's already gone...'_ Gray: _'And why would you want to invite _Erza_?'_ Erza: _'What was that Gray?'_ And then as Gray rambled off excuses and responses Erza dragged him away, Loke and Gajeel were gone so it was just me and some of the guys."

Lucy laughed hard. She would've fallen over if Natsu hadn't slung her arm around his neck to help her stand. "That...is..." she laughed, unable to finish her sentence.

Levy was walking with Gajeel and Wendy a little ways behind Natsu and Lucy.

Levy snickered. "I knew they liked each other!" she giggled quietly so only the two could hear.

"Knew Flame-brain like Bunny-girl, didn't know Bunny-girl liked him back." Gajeel muttered.

Wendy giggled. "Well, you don't hang out with Lucy-san like the rest of us do." the young blue-haired girl told him.

"Damn right." he said.

Levy and Wendy both started laughing out loud. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

(=^.^=)

Lucy, Natsu, and everyone else met up with Erza and some of the other girls at the corner of the street where Loke's party was.

Lucy had seperated from Natsu and took Levy and Wendy with her as she joined up with Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bisca, and Cana.

"Hi guys!" Lucy smiled as the three walked up.

Erza smiled at them. "Hello Lucy, Levy, and Wendy. How's your day been?" the scarlet-haired girl asked.

Levy smirked, Lucy scowled, and Wendy smiled.

"Levy and I were going to the library before we went back to the dorm to meet up with Wendy, when Natsu showed up and then Levy ditched me!" Lucy growled.

Levy smirked. "I gave you two an encouragmental push in your relationship with Natsu."

"My day was fine." Wendy put in.

Mirajane smiled at the three, while Lisanna sighed and shook her head.

"Ya'll should try and get together at Loke's party." Bisca told the blonde.

Lucy whipped over and stared at her. "I don't see you and Alzack making any progress. Why don't you two get together?" Lucy smirked. Bisca blushed.

"You..really need...a boy Lucy..." Cana slurred.

Lucy let out a short and quiet exasperated scream as the group of girls reached the building Loke told them to go to at 8:30 PM.

"Hey...Where'd Juvia-san go?" Wendy asked.

The girls looked around and giggled again. "Gray." Lucy.

"She went to Gray." Lisanna.

"Definetly Gray." Mirajane.

"Gray who else?" Bisca.

"Okay...okay...We get it...She went to...Gray." Cana.

The rest giggled and started heading inside. The boys had already gone inside while they talked so it was quite obvious that Juvia had followed Gray in.

Lucy entered first and that was when she started wanting to punch something.

Loke popped up out of nowhere and hugged her. "Kyaa!" she shrieked.

"Lucy~!" Loke said happily. "I knew you'd be first! You get to sing first!" he said and hugged her tighter.

"Gah! Loke let go! And no way in hell am I singing!" Lucy cried, struggling to get out of Loke's grip. She was failing.

Suddenly Natsu was there, and Loke was laying, sprawled on the floor a few feet away. "Playboy." Natsu muttered, standing next to Lucy.

Said girl sighed in relief. Then her eyes widened and she latched onto Natsu. "Nooo! He's making me sing first! I don't wanna!" she cried.

Natsu blushed lightly as she grabbed him, but gulped and patted her hair. "It's okay Luce. You'll sing fine. I know you will." he told her.

"You've never heard me sing!" she protested.

"Yup! But now I'm gonna find out!" he grinned his big toothy grin down at her.

Lucy supressed a groan, while she could faintly hear the other girl's giggles.

(=v.v=)

"Lucy~!" Loke shouted as he ran after her fleeing form.

"NOOOO! Stay away from meeeee! I don't wanna sing!" she cried.

Natsu rounded a corner and stepped in front ofLucy catching her.

"Natsu!" she shouted, relief on her face then she saw his eyes. "No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed.

Natsu smirked and picked her up and jogged back over to Loke, Lucy over his shoulder.

"I got her!" he told him.

"Great!" Loke told him. "Now! To the stage!" he said and they took off for the stage set up in the other room.

The room erupted into cheers when Natsu and Loke entered the room with Lucy. She moaned. "Noooooooo!" she wailed as Natsu set her down onthe stage.

"Natsu right now I hate you." Lucy glared at him.

Natsu grinned. "Sure you do." he said and moved back to hang around the guys in the back of the room.

Lucy gulped and blushed and looked around nervously. Levy and Wendy gave her thumbs up, while the other girls smiled. Natsu smirked at her and the tohers just watched while talking about stupid stuff. Loke was off to the side messing with sounds and such. Lucy sighed nervously and started fidgeting uncomfortably.

In seconds, the music started and the small notes were playing through the speakers.

_"__Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray"<em>

_"Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away"<em>

Lucy took a quick breath, blushing hard. She stared only at Natsu for support. She felt that he was the only one keeping her alive.

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway"<em>

Lucy stopped singing as the music continued. She was embaressed, and thought she sucked. She heard clapping and cheers as she quickly looked around and saw her friends. The 'Da Da's' were ending so she took a breath and started again.

_"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
>And breakaway"<em>

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway"<em>

_"Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway"_

_"I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway__"_

Lucy finished the song, her face completely red. She ducked her face and quickly ducked off the stage, and moved to go hide in some other room when Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy all stopped her. "Lu-chan that was awsome!" Levy complimented her.

Lucy's face went even redder if possible.

"It was amazing Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled. Juvia nodded.

"I don't know what you were freaked out for." Gray said and smirked.

Lucy smiled, still embaressed. "Th-thanks..." she muttered.

Natsu suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her out back. "N-Natsu?" she asked startled.

"Hang on Luce. I need to tell you something important." he said.

Lucy nodded and let him lead her to where ever he was taking her.

In moments Natsu had taken her in back outside. He turned around to make sure that they were facing each other.

"Luce...I decided that I'm going to tell you this now." he said then took a deep breath. "Luce, I think I'm in love with you." he said then bent down and kissed her. Hard on the lips, for a moment before pulling back.

Lucy was breathless as she stared at Natsu, her face red all over again. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I had to do that. At least once." he said and turned around so that his back was to her.

Lucy blinked and took i na slow breath. "I think I love you to." she said softly, but she knew he could hear her.

Natsu was silent. He'd frozen. "What...?" he asked as he started to turn around.

The moment Lucy saw his face clearly, she rushed forward and grabbed his face in both her hands and crushed her lips onto his.

Natsu fully turned around, his eyes still open. Slowly his eyes shut, and his arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy's arms wound up around his neck.

Clapping started abruptly, startling the two teens, making them break the kiss and jump. Though the didn't let go of each other. Both blushing they turned to see all their friends, whistling, clapping and shouting.

"About time Lu-chan!" Levy shouted.

"Congrats Lucy-san!" Wendy called.

"Wondering when you were gonna fess up Flame-brain!" Gray told his friend.

Lucy gigled while Natsu narrowed his eyes. She smiled and turned his head to look at her. She kissed him again, under the moonlight, surronded by their friends.


End file.
